Sabbat
by bitcake
Summary: .'Sabbat,' they read. 'A midnight assembly of witches and sorcerers held in medieval and Renaissance times to renew allegiance to the devil through mystic and licentious rites...' Slash. HD.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This is my first attempt at Harry/Draco, or slash even for that matter. So please, just drop me a review to tell me how I'm doing so far. This is rather short, but things should get longer after this.

Chapter 1

No one should be alone on their birthday, especially not their seventeenth. That was, however, how one boy found himself. Two features stood out on the boy: his jet-black hair, messy from the chilly wind; and his brilliant emerald green eyes, where loneliness and passion lurked behind the mask of happiness. The boy in question was sitting on a swing in the neighbourhood park. Life for Harry Potter went by slowly that day as he sat swaying in the swing. For a day that had started out so well (the Dursleys had been away on vacation), he was stumped on how it could have gone downhill so fast.

His friends, Ron and Hermione, were supposed to have come by to pick him up that day. Yet it was almost dark and there was still no sign of them. Harry could not stand staying in a house he had grown to hate. Therefore, harry found himself wandering the streets, ending up in the neighbourhood park. A letter, card or any sort of explanation had not been sent, and harry found himself thinking back to his summer hols after his first year at Hogwarts. He smiled slightly at the memory of Ron and his twin brothers picking him up in the flying Ford Angelica; but as soon as the smile had appeared, it disappeared into a frown. Last time, Dobby had been the reason Harry had gotten no letters, and Dobby most certainly was not the cause this time. No, it was just as Harry had feared during sixth year: Ron and Hermione had finally gotten together, and Harry was left alone and forgotten.

"You could at least offer me a swing Potter, instead of moping about like that."


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Potter?" Malfoy smirked. Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Draco beat him to it. "Where are the Weasel and Granger, Potty? Did they leave you to have a good snog?"

"Shut it, ferret face. You don't know what you are talking about," Harry said angrily.

"Touchy subject, eh, Potter?" Malfoy said coolly sitting in the swing beside Harry. "Jealous of them are you?

Harry opened his mouth in rebuttal, and then abruptly snapped it shut after a pause. "Maybe I am," he muttered softly, half to himself, half to Malfoy. He stopped his swing, got up and began top walk away from the playground and Malfoy.

"Is that all you have got Potter?" Malfoy called after him. When Harry didn't respond, he continued, "I know why they did not come for you today Potter."

Harry stopped, but he did not turn around.

Draco saw this as permission to continue. He began walking towards the still figure of Harry until he was right behind him. "Do you want to know why?" he whispered against the back of Harry's neck softly.

Harry shivered and turned around to face Draco. He simply raised his eyebrow at the boy he had come to loathe throughout his childhood.

"They're dead," Malfoy said quietly, watching as the world fell apart in the eyes of Pott—

_Harry._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Harry?" Draco questioned after a long moment of silence. He looked up at the sound of his first name coming out of Draco Malfoy's mouth. "Harry, are you listening?" He nodded slowly. Draco sighed, "Good, now listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you, ok?" Again, Harry nodded slowly.

"I was kidding before, they're not dead."

Harry gave Draco a look of pure disbelief and hatred. Then, without warning, Harry's fist made a very sudden and hard contact with Draco's jaw. "You fucking bastard!" he yelled punching Draco in the stomach with his other fist.

Draco was curled up in pain. "Ow!" he said clutching his stomach and touching his jaw. "That bloody fucking hurt, you insufferable arse!"

"Well it serves you right you heartless git," Harry said coldly. "I've lost enough people in my life without you adding to it." Harry stormed off back towards Privet Drive.

"Dammit," Draco muttered. He took a deep breath and ran after Harry. "Potter, wait up, I'm not finished!"

Harry gave Draco the one finger salute, marched into the Dursley's house, and slammed the door behind him.

Draco tried in vain to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "That arse locked the door," Draco muttered. He tried once again to open the door. "Potter, open the damn door!" he yelled beating his fist on the offending matter.

A muttered, "Go to hell," could be heard through the door from Harry.

"Oh, bugger this," Draco said getting out his wand. "_Alohomora_!"

The front door of 4 Privet Drive burst open and Malfoy quickly entered. Looking around Draco crinkled his nose up at the Muggle house. He quickly glanced around to see of Harry was in any of the surrounding rooms. Not seeing him, Draco made his way up the stairs. He heard a noise coming from the first room on the left. Pressing his ear to the door, Draco heard what sounded like an infant gasping for it's first gulps of air. Draco opened the door slowly.

He would never forget what he saw in the room that day.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I just wanted to thank all 737 people that have read my story. Even though only three people have left reviews, just seeing that that many people have gone to read my story makes me want to write more. However, I would appreciate if it you review. It lets me know how I'm doing and what I need to work on.

Chapter 4

Have you ever sat and just watched a clock as the time slowly ticks by? With every tick you find yourself sinking deeper into thought. You wonder about all the decisions you've made in your life. Where to go to school, work hard or party, who to listen to, who your friends are, and who to trust…

As you are sitting there you think of all the people in your life that you really trust, how few or many it has been. Then you come across the startling fact that you never trusted them really, that it has all been a scheme…or something. As you realize this, you also realize that you have been staring at the clock for hours and time has passed by… you have missed a part of your life.

* * *

Harry Potter sat in his room at the Dursley's house, thinking. Just thinking. It had been so long since he had gotten to think about things.

And as he sat there he though of how foolish he was to have trusted— believed, Draco Malfoy of all people. Wasn't he the reason Harry no longer had Dumbledore there to help him? Wait…

Harry gasped silently as memories of the past school year flooded back to him. Malfoy…he helped kill Dumbledore. Sure he didn't technically do it, but he was still the reason. Why then, was he able to walk around in the daytime? Free as can be, without a worry in the world? Harry scrambled to his feet and ran to his door. Fumbling, he unlocked the door, and dashed out of his room, right into the startled body of Draco Malfoy.

Not able to stop in time, Harry ran straight into him. They stumbled backwards into Dudley's room, as each of them tried to gain their balance. Unfortunately, it did not work and they fell clumsily on top of Dudley's bed. Mentally trying to ignore the pain, physically Harry shifted his body to get more comfortable.

Malfoy groaned.

Harry jumped.

Up and off of the bed and Malfoy.

He stood there awkwardly, as he waited for Malfoy to do the same. Too much had happened that day, and Harry did not want to dwell anymore on what had just happened.

"Very graceful Potter," Draco sneered, rubbing his side. "Ever think of becoming a professional ice skater?"

"How do you know about a Muggle sport Malfoy?" Harry asked, curious.

Malfoy looked appalled. "Muggle! I'll have you know ice skating is a very noble wizarding sport!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at this, but shook his head instead of remarking about it. "Stop skirting around the real issue here, Malfoy."

"What are you babbling about now, Potter?" Draco asked. "What issue?"

"You!"

"Me?" Draco said feigning bashfulness. "Well Potter, I must say that I'm touched. _You _find _me_ important?"

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy," Harry said rolling his eyes. "Why are you here? Why haven't you been arrested for assisting in a Death Eater attack and killing Dumbledore?"

"The…uh, Order, is what I believe you call it," Malfoy stated simply.

Harry gaped at him. "Are you bloody mental! Do you honestly expect me to believe the Order sent you, let alone is protecting you?"

"Well, when you put it that way, of course it sounds bad," Draco muttered.

"It sounds bad any damn way you put it Malfoy!"

Draco snapped. "Well maybe if you would shut your bloody trap and actually listen to me, you would get it. Oh, but no! That's too simple for the great Harry Potter to do isn't it?"

"Oh, well excuse me!" Harry said back curtly. "I did not know you had it so bad. Pardon me for having a moment of pity because, oh, I don't know, _there's a madman trying to kill me_!"

"Yes, well, he has been trying to kill you all your life, in case you didn't get the memo."

Harry glared at him and stormed off muttering a sincere 'fuck you' under his breath.

"That's right Potter, storm off or walk away when things don't go your way. That's all you're good for, isn't it?" Draco shouted after him.

Downstairs Harry walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him with such a force that the whole house shook.

"Well damn."


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Hello there! I realize I haven't posted in a while, and I am extremely sorry about that. I have been busy graduating and getting ready for college so I did not have the time to type or write any more of the story. I hope you all can forgive me. Without further delay, I give you the next chapter.

Sabbat

Chapter 5: All That I've Got

"_I'll be just fine_

_Pretending I'm not_

_I'm far from lonely_

_And it's all that I've got"_

_-The Used_

* * *

Drowning.

Ron felt like he was drowning. Drowning in new sensations and things he had never experienced before. All of it was so new, yet it was all old, something he had done before millions of times. It was as though Hermione and he were synchronized with their movements perfectly. They did not need to think about what they the other wanted, they already knew.

Then Ron really was wet. Wet and wide awake in a strange room. The only thoughts on his mind now were that of a cold shower.

* * *

Draco did not know what to do. He had been looking for Harry for the past couple of hours. He had looked everywhere he could think of, but he could find no sign of the boy. Draco had given up on trying to find Harry and was walking through the muggles' garden as a result.

He began mindlessly wandering about their garden, wondering how he was ever going to be able to explain his story to Potter. It was already complicated enough for him. How was he, Draco Malfoy, supposed to get Harry Potter to believe him? Draco sighed, he really needed some help with this. As it were, Ron and Hermione were presently missing and were of no use to him. Finding help was no longer an option.

As Draco wandered around the garden, deep in thought, he failed to notice a pair of legs sticking out from the hydrena bushes under the kitchen window. As luck would have it, Draco tripped and fell flat on his face.

Grumbling, Draco moved to get up, but a distinct laughing sound caught his ear. Stalling in his movement, he located the source of the laughing to be coming from the hydrena bushes. (Which he found quite odd because bushes do not usually laugh.) Scrambling quickly to his feet, Draco noticed the body of Harry Potter amongst the bushes.

"You little sneak!" Draco accused angrily. "You did that on purpose!" Harry burst into new fits of laughter,

After several moments of gasping for air, Harry regained his ability to talk. "Actually, no," he began to correct. "You tripped on your own accord. I did not even notice you until after you tripped." He laughed again. "If only Ron could have seen that," he said wiping tears from his eyes. "It was almost as funny as the amazing bouncing ferret incident."

"Hardy har har," Draco commented dryly. "Well I am glad you take comfort in my pain and humiliation."

Then, for a change, Draco did the storming away, leaving a very confused Harry behind.

* * *

"Are you going to listen to me now?"

Harry jumped. "How did you know I was here?"

After searching for what seemed like hours, Harry had found Draco lying on his back looking at the stars in a muggle play place. Harry had been trying to approach Malfoy quietly, but it obviously had not worked very well.

"I said," he began coolly. "Are you going to listen to me now?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Draco stood up and walked over to Harry. He stood directly in front of him, leaving no room for Harry to move. "You always have a choice," Draco whispered. As his breath touched Harry's lips, Harry shivered. It was getting cold out after all. Draco took a step back and gave Harry his trademark Malfoy smirk. "So what is it going to be Pot—Harry?"

Harry drew a slow, shaky breath and sat on the ground. He cocked his head to the side and looked up at Malfoy expectantly, his green eyes dancing in the moonlight. Draco gave him a smile as he began to tell Harry everything he knew and everything that Harry had missed.


	6. AN

Hey guys!

So wow! It's been a really long time since I've been here.

I apologize.

I didn't think I would stop coming to the site, but things just worked out that way sadly. The last time I updated this story I was still in high school, but I'm about to be a junior in college.

Anyway, I do have a purpose to this post. Things will be calming down with work and school soon, and I wanted to know if any of you reading this would still be interested in the story or should I just delete it? You won't hurt my feelings if you say delete it—promise. I started this story a long time ago and I'm sure my writing is crap. :) However, you won't hurt my feelings either if you tell me to keep writing.

Comment and let me know what you all think.

Thanks!

bitcake


End file.
